The Date
by XxSoftlyTapBallsxX
Summary: Killua has his first date. That's all there is to it. (Only rated T for the very very end) (Sorry if this scenario has beein over-used, i wanted to try my hand at it ;)


Ill actually try my hand at a serious fic this time

After a comment from Killua, Gon wants to let Killua experience his first date ever. :3

The two were working out at the gym. Gon had still not recovered from having his Nen restricted, and Killua tried as hard as he could to keep Gon away from the outskirts of town. There was no telling what the Chimera Ants were up to...

Remembering a conversation they had a week ago, Gon put his weights down gently. "Hey, Killua? Remember when I asked if you've ever been on a date?"

Killua nearly dropped the 100kg barbell on his foot. A cold sweat broke over him as he turned to Gon. Was... was he going to say what he thought he was gonna say...?

"Uh, um, what of it?" he spluttered.

"Well, I was thinking, since I already went on a date with Palm, and nothing much is happening these days until I get my Nen back, wanna go out tommorow?"

Killuas pupils contracted. All these days of pining after the boy.. and he just went and asked out of the blue! Gon didn't look flustered at all, and as for Killua, he could feel the prickling sensation of a blush already.

"G-Gon! We're boys! You can't say stuff like that!" he hissed.

"What? People did that all the time back at Whale Island. It's not weird, is it? Um, if you don't want to it's ok-"

"I uh- um, y-yes! I mean, whatever, sure I do." he said, pretending like it wasn't a huge deal. He turned his back to Gon and continued with his weights.

'I can't believe he asked me out! I can't believe he asked me out! I can't believe he asked me out!' was all Killua could think in the thirty minutes they were lifting weights. He didn't notice he was stacking on more and more kg bars until the gym manager stepped up, sweating a little, and muttering, "Our gym policy states that you are not allowed to intimidate our customers, and well..." The man pointed to the corner of the gym, where people were huddled, wide eyes in fear.

"What? What's the problem?" Killua asked, a bit irate.

The man simply pointed to the number on the weightlfting machine. It was stuck on 9999 kg, spitting out sparks at the crushing weight.

"Oops."

After the two boys returned home, with Palm out of the house for the day, for the day, Killua grabbed the telephone and rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He turned the tub on to drown out his words. He hesitated before dialing the number. It was beneath him to ask someone for help, even in combat, but over this? Killua swallowed his prode (nearly choked on it) and dialed the number

"Come on, come on, pick up!" he growled.

"Moshi moshi? Who's this?"

Ahh, he picked up! "Killua here. I have a really important question to ask you. D-do you have time?"

After explaining his situation in the least embarrasing way, the line was silent.

"Kurapika? Oi, are you there?"

"Yes, yes. I can't tell you what to do, sorry. Usually on dates, I am the onw who's being treated. So I'm not much help on this subject."

"Wait, you've been on a date before?" Killua almost yelled into the phone.

"Eheheh, yeah, with Leorio-"

Killua hung up as fast as he could, inhaled deeply, and called again. Repeating his same frantic story to the amused med student, Killua again pleaded for advice.

"This is so out of character for you, Killua. I would've expected you to ask Gon out already by this point! And to think that HE asked YOU first! Priceless!"

Killua spluttered over Leorio's cackles. "Shut up old man! Tell me what I should do before I come over and slice your head off!" He grasped the beetle shaped phone so hard the shell was cracking.

"Oi oi oim calm down. Here's the deal."

It took a long while. He was more knowledgable on dates than Killua had thought. As Leorio was explaining away the different types of flowers, Gon knocked on the door.

"Hey, Killua? Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah yeah. I'm fine."

"Uh, okay, it's just that youve let the water run so much that it's sort of flooding into the apartment."

The faucet was still going strong, and a sea of bathwater had been steadily flowing out of the bottom of the bathroom door.

"Oops."

It was the night of the date. Gon stood outside, at the Hunter Board, dressed in his usual green jacket, shorts, and boots. He fiddled with the strap of his backpack idly while waiting for Killua.

As he stood there, he smelled something familiar. Cologne? Was Leorio here? Inquisitively, he searched the area with his eyes. Approaching him was someone he thought he knew...

Killua!?

The ex-assassin's hair was slicked back, he was wearing a crisp suit, and was carrying himself in a manner unlike him. He walked up to Gon, ran his hand through his hair, and mumbled, "What's up baby."

The effect was that Gon burst out into raucous laughter, frightening all the nearby people. Killua balled his hands into fists and yelled, "What's so funny?!"

"Oh, Killua, why did you go through all this?"

Killua turned red. "I-it's a date, stupid..."

"Your hair looks like Leorio's!" And with that, he started laughing again. Killua mussed his hair so it was back to his original bed-headed state.

"There, better?

"Much! Though you should also lose the suit."

"Oops."

The 'date' didn't turn out to be what Killua expected. They did basically the same things Gon and Palm did. It ticked Killua off a bit, but he let that feeling pass once he saw how genuine Gon was being. He knew he didn't want to get his hopes up, that Gon didn't really understand what was going on, but for now, he indulged in the fact that he was infront of his best friend and crush, drinking from the same milkshake. It was like a cheesy rom-com almost.

It was on the last stretches of the night, when the moon was fully out, that Gon took Killua's hand and they both started off into the forest. Instantly, Killua's guard was up.

"Hey, Gon, let's not do this. You can't use your Nen yet, and-"

"Killua, it's alright! And anyways, you're here to protect me, right?" He beamed up at Killua, who instantly turned his head to hide his blush. "Don't say things like that, it's embarrasing!"

However, Killua allowed himself to be lead to wherever Gon was taking him. It was probably the same place he took Palm earlier that week. Killua's happiness deflated as he realized how experienced Gon was with these things. Did he take girls to special places like this? He bit his lip. Maybe he was going too far in thinking Gon really did love him back...Killua pushed these depressing thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Here we are!" After a long silence, the two had finally arrived to... a normal clearing in the forest. This wasn't the super special end-of-date thing Leorio was hinting at. This was nowhere near it.

"Killua, close your eyes."

"What are you gonna do?" he said, sulking a bit. "Magic or somethin'?"

"I said close your eyes, silly!"

Killua obeyed with a small sigh. What happened next made him wish he took back that sigh.

The feeling of warm lips upon his startled him, enough to make him hear his heartbeat in his throat. But he did not pull away. He leaned into the boy's body, grasping at the front of his jacket, almost digging into him. The kiss lasted a lont time, it seemed, and Killua was in no need to resurface for air. After a while, Gon was the first to push Killua off. Killua almost whimpered at the sudden coolness of the air on his lips.

"Killua, I need to breathe!" he said with a giggle.

"Oops."

They arrived to the front door of the apartment. Killua's high from the kiss went lower and lower until he was basically dejected. They hadn't spoken the entire walk back home, mostly due to Killua's extreme embarrassment tying his tongue. What if Gon didn't really mean the kiss? What if he didn't understand? What it-

"Hey Killua, what's on your mind?"

Killua steeled himself. It was now or never.

"Gon, I... I like you. Like, a lot, and n-now that we went pn a date I was just thinking... if you f-felt the same..." Shit. He felt his eyes fill with tears. Not now! Killua squeezed them shut, anticipating Gon to say no or something...

He heard a faint laugh. "Killua, why would I go thorugh all that if I didn't love you?"

He gasped and opened his tearful eyes. Did he really just say that! Gon reached out and took Killua's hands. "I was just wondering how I could show you because I'm not too good with words..."

Killua was more than overjoyed. Words could not express his feelings. The one person he loved the most in the world... loved him back!

"Don't cry, please." Gon reached out to wipe the boy's tears with his finger. The sweet, heart-felt action prompted Killua to grab Gon in a crushing hug.

"I love you a lot!"

"I love you too!"

He felt embarassed to say it, but for once, he didnt't express his embarasment. He wanted to savor this moment forever.

"Hey, Killu? You're crushing me a bit..."

"Oops."

(A.N. This was my first try at something midly 'serious' and now I can't help myself but:)

Meanwhile, Leorio and Kurapika met up.

"I got a call from Killua earlier today."

"Huh? Same. The kid was asking about dating advice."

Kurapika shot Leorio a look. "What did you tell him..."

"Don't worry! I told him nothing! Well, nothing _too_ bad..."

"I said, what did you tell him." His eyes glowed red.

Leorio's face turned red as well as he said what he told him.

"WHAT! YOU TOLD HIM TO DO _THAT_ ON HIS FIRST DATE?!"

"Ehehehe..."

The next day, Gon got laid and Leorio's funeral was held.


End file.
